Jon Snow's Ass
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: UPDATED WITH A 2ND CHAPTER: The Bellas are watching GOT. Beca tries to get Chloe all hot and bothered. Chap 1 Beca's POV; Chap 2 Chloe's POV. Just a little something I decided to have some fun with. Hope you enjoy it! Spoiler Alert (sort of): A couple of things that happen in the GOT Season 7 finale are mentioned but not enough to ruin anything for you. NOT a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Was watching Game of Thrones and thought about the interview where Brittany Snow said the girls watched a lot of GOT while filming Pitch Perfect and this came into my head. Just some fun stuff. Spoiler Alert (sort of): There is mention of some scenes in the Season 7 Episode 7 of GOT. I don't know enough about the characters (except Jon Snow) to really spoil anything, but just wanted to let you know just in case.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Pitch Perfect franchise or its characters nor do I own anything to do with Game of Thrones.**

* * *

It was Sunday night and the Bellas had all taken their usual positions around the living room to watch "Game of Thrones." Beca was sitting on the end of the sofa with Chloe practically sitting on her lap because Stacie, Fat Amy, and Jessica were taking up the rest of the sofa. The show starts and Beca is fidgety. Chloe whispers for her to settle down. Chloe puts her arm around Beca's shoulder and lays Beca's head on her shoulder.

"You can nap if you want to," Chloe said. "Just let us watch this in peace. It's the season finale."

Beca huffs but makes herself comfortable. Beca looks at the tv but doesn't really know what's going on. She is the only Bella, hell probably the only Barden student, who never got into watching GOT (as everyone in the know seems to call it). Beca looks around the room and every pair of eyes is watching the screen intently. She leans back a bit and glances at Chloe who is taking in everything that is happening on the screen. Beca smiles and puts her head back on Chloe's shoulder and sees a dragon on the small screen. "Cool" she thinks and looks down.

"Oooh," Beca thinks. "What have we here?"

Beca notices that she has a great view down Chloe's shirt. Which was fun for her but the best part is that Chloe is not wearing a bra. Beca smirks and looks around to make sure everyone is still watching the show. She lowers her gaze and admires the swell of Chloe's breasts. She flicks her eyes to the TV screen and glances down every so often. She is getting turned on because, hello, she is Beca Mitchell, boob man, and she loves Chloe's boobs.

Beca shifts slightly in her seat. Chloe just tightens her arm around Beca's shoulder. Beca stills and after a few breaths puts her left hand on Chloe's leg just above her knee. Chloe doesn't seem to react so Beca moves her hand a little higher to Chloe's mid-thigh. Still no reaction so she gives Chloe a gentle squeeze.

"Beca," Chloe hisses quietly grabbing Beca's hand and moving it off her leg. "Behave."

Beca huffs again and her eyes are suddenly pulled back to the TV when some sort of "dead" creature suddenly comes out of a box. The excitement dies down and she is back to stealing glances at Chloe's chest. She puts her hand on Chloe's thigh again but just lets it rest there.

Chloe leans down and kisses the top of Beca's head, her eyes never leaving the tv. Beca leans up and kisses Chloe just under her ear. Chloe smiles down at her and goes back to watching the show. Beca is getting bored so she closes her eyes to try and sleep. Chloe starts rubbing Beca's arm and Beca's eyes open. She smirks and slowly moves her hand up Chloe's thigh just a little more. She gently rubs circles on Chloe's thigh with her thumb.

Beca doesn't get the reaction she'd hoped for from Chloe and gets bored. She starts thinking and gets an idea for a mix and gets lost in her head for a bit. She thinks of chord progressions and starts tapping out a beat with her right hand on her thigh. She stops and starts a few times as the songs mix in her head. She smiles slightly when the mix works in her head. She wants to get to her equipment to bring the sounds to life but knows that Chloe will be mad if she leaves now. So, she keeps going over and over the mix in her head until she is sure that she'll remember it for later.

Beca soon gets out of her head and looks around. The girls are still mesmerized by the tv. She looks at Chloe and her eyes are gleaming as she takes everything in. Beca decides to continue her favorite past time and glances down again admiring the rise and fall of Chloe's chest. She smiles and starts thinking about the first time she saw Chloe naked. Her smile grows wider as the memory is as fresh now as if it just happened.

Beca shifts in her seat again but settles quickly so Chloe doesn't reprimand her again. She thinks back to when she and Chloe told each other how they felt. They've come a long way since that day. Chloe was a very sexual being and Beca was not complaining. That is why she couldn't help but be turned on by Chloe just being there next to her. She loved this woman with every fiber of her being. And, the greatest joy for her, was that Chloe loved her just as much.

Beca kissed Chloe on her clavicle and blew down her shirt just to tease Chloe.

"Beca," Chloe hissed again. "Behave."

All the girls suddenly gasped. Apparently someone just died and they were a bit surprised by it from the few quiet murmurs that came and went quickly. Chloe removed her arm from around Beca's shoulders and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. Beca sighed and dropped her head to the back of the sofa. She glanced over to Chloe and saw that her t-shirt had ridden up slightly in the back showing off her back dimples. Chloe's back dimples were Beca's kryptonite. Beca groaned quietly.

"This woman is killing me," Beca thought. "How much more can I take?"

Beca shifted and sat up a bit more on the sofa. She put her left arm under Chloe's right and slid her hand into Chloe's. Chloe intertwined their fingers and sat back, holding Beca's hand in her lap. Chloe leaned her back into the sofa. Beca smiled at her and Chloe smiled back. They both moved their eyes to the tv and watched the show.

Beca starting think how weird it was that Chloe hadn't dragged her upstairs already. Usually, Beca's hand on her thigh had her squirming in her seat. This time, nothing. A kiss on her chest was a sure sign that Beca was horny and Chloe was usually raring and ready to take care of her, knowing that Beca would definitely return the favor.

Suddenly, Chloe started squirming. Beca perked up. She looked at Chloe's eyes and saw that they were still on the tv.

"Dayum," Stacie said. "Jon Snow has a great ass."

Beca's head jerked toward the tv and saw what she presumed was Jon Snow's ass. She looked back at Chloe and saw that Chloe's nipples were hard and straining against her shirt. Chloe crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Are you serious, right now?," Beca whispered angrily to Chloe.

"What?," Chloe hissed.

"I've been trying to get you turned on this entire time," Beca whispered. "And you see that guy's ass and that turns you on?"

"Beca," Chloe said.

"I'm going to bed," Beca said and gets up and stomps out of the room.

Chloe gets up and starts after Beca. She stops and looks at Amy.

"We're DVRing this, right?," Chloe asked.

"Of course," Amy said not taking her eyes off the tv.

"Good," Chloe says and races after Beca.

* * *

 **Like I said, just a little something fun I felt like sharing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was only meant to be a one-shot but some reviewers wanted to find out what happened once Beca ran off. So, here's what I think happened as told from Chloe's POV. . .**

* * *

I raced after Beca and rushed upstairs to her room only to find that she wasn't there. I thought for a moment and then went rushing down to my own room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw her sitting on my bed.

"What took you so long?," Beca asked. "Had to take an extra peek at whatshisname's ass?"

"Beca," I say and walk over to stand in front of her. "It's not what you think."

"Really?," Beca said with a snort. "You got turned on by looking at some guy's ass. What do you expect me to think? Would you rather be with a guy instead of me?"

"Oh, my God, Beca," I say in exasperation. "How did you jump to that conclusion?"

"Because I'm me," Beca said looking at me. "It's what I do. I just love you so much that even the thought of you looking at someone else makes me die a little inside."

"Oh, Beca," I say with tears in my eyes. "I love you! I don't want anyone else. I didn't work this hard to get you to realize we belong together to lose you over something stupid."

"Great," Beca said. "Now you think I'm stupid."

I'm astounded to say the least. That is not what I said. Beca gets up and walks over to the door. It takes me a second to realize what she's doing. I rush over as she opens the door and slam my palm against it causing it to close.

"No," I yell. "You are not running away from me. You are going to sit down and listen to me."

She stands there playing with the hem of her shirt and looking down at the ground. I take her by the arm and lead her back over to my bed and make her sit. I sit down and run my hands through my hair and look at her.

"Beca," I say. "Please look at me."

She looks around nervously but finally glances over at me. I sigh and get on my knees and take her chin in my hand and lift her eyes to mine.

"That's better," I say with a smile. "Do you want to know why I got turned on while watching that scene?"

"No," Beca said trying to jerk her head away.

I straddled her and placed both my hands on the side of her face.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway," I tell her gently. "I was already turned on by all the things you were doing to me. And this sounds really shitty of me, but I was ignoring it because I really wanted to see the show."

Beca snorted but I did see the shadow of a smile that she quickly dropped. I took my hands from her face and grabbed her hands in mine.

"While watching that scene," I said quietly. "It made me think of you. The character, Jon Snow, pulled your signature move and seeing it from that angle, just did something to me."

"My signature move?," Beca asked. "I have a signature move?"

"Yeah, you have a signature move." I said with a smirk. "You may not be aware of it, but when I'm laying on the bed and you're laying on your side, kissing me, you do this move where you roll over on top of me and put your legs between mine. You settle in and start grinding against me and it's really hot. The best part is our kiss is never broken. So, when I saw him do that move, it just did something to me. And, yes, I got seriously turned on."

"So, you weren't turned on by that guy's ass?," Beca asked quirking an eyebrow.

"It's a nice ass," I tell her honestly. "But, that's not what turned me on."

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss me but stopped when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call out.

The door opens and Stacie walks in.

"Hey, Chlo," Stacie said. "I was elected to check on you two. Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah," I tell her. "Everything's good."

"So, Beca" Stacie says sitting down on the bed. "You didn't think Jon Snow's ass was hot?"

"Oh, my God, Stacie," Beca says turning red. "The only ass I think is hot is Chloe's."

"Good answer," I say giving her a quick kiss.

"So, is that a no to watching it again?," Stacie asks as she gets up.

"I want to see it again," Beca says surprising me.

"Seriously?," I ask her.

"Yeah," Beca says. "But, it will have to wait until tomorrow. It's late and we both have an early class in the morning."

"Okay," Stacie says. "Good night."

Stacie leaves and closes the door. I get up off Beca's lap and climb off the bed. I was already in my pajama so I grabbed a shirt for Beca to change into.

"You really want to watch it again?," I ask Beca again.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I have to check out this move you're talking about."

I laugh and we finish getting ready for bed. We climb under the covers and Beca takes the big spoon position.

The next day we go to classes and I meet Beca for dinner at the campus diner. We go back to the Bellas house and go to my room to do homework. Later that night, Stacie pops her head in and says they were going to watch last night's GOT episode if we were interested.

"We'll be right down," Beca tells her.

I still can't believe she wants to watch it. We head downstairs and take up our usual positions on the sofa. Jessica passes around the bowls of popcorn and Ashley and Denise hand out drinks. We all settle down and Amy starts the show.

Since we already saw the show there are some quiet conversations going on around the room. Beca is watching and whispers questions about who certain characters are. I give her a brief rundown on who is who and what their roles are. She comments about how cool the dragons are and her eyes are glued to the tv while they are being shown. She whispers something about the woman 'controlling' the dragons and I tell her that yes, that is the woman that Jon Snow is, in her words, screwing in the sexy scene.

Beca's hand is on my thigh, but I don't even think she realizes it. She is lightly drawing circles with her thumb and it really starts turning me on. I have to admit, pretty much anything Beca does turns me on. I grab her hand and hold onto it to get her to stop. She is totally into the show and it doesn't seem to register with her.

After a bit, Stacie sits up.

"Here comes Jon Snow's sexy ass," she says.

All the girls sit up and take notice. Beca's eyes are glued to the tv screen. She watches and steals a glance at me and gives me a small smile. The scene is over and I watch the remainder of the show since I missed it the night before. Once the show ends, Beca takes my hand and pulls me off the sofa.

"Good night," she calls out to everyone as she drags me out of the living room and up the stairs.

I hear the Bellas catcalling and cheering all the way up the stairs. Beca drags me into my room and closes the door. She kisses me and is pushing me back toward my bed. She grabs my shirt and starts pulling it off me. I help and then it's her turn to lose her shirt. She kisses me again and lays me down on the bed. I'm on my back and she is laying on her side. Her hands are roaming freely over my chest and sides. I'm so into it that I don't even realize that she has managed to disrobe the both of us completely. She is kissing me and stops for a second to look down at me. She gives me a smile, starts kissing me again, and suddenly rolls over on top of me putting her legs between mine. The next thing I know she is settled between my legs and starts grinding on me. All I can do is moan because it feels so good.

"You're right," she says as she pulls back slightly from the kiss. "So, fucking hot."

* * *

 **Hope that satisfies the need to know. Love you awesome nerds! Until next time.**


End file.
